This invention relates generally to a PER system.
Improvements in living condition and advances in health care have resulted in a marked prolongation of life expectancy for elderly and disabled population. These individuals, a growing part of society, are dependent upon the delivery of home health and general care, which has its own set of challenges and drawbacks. This population needs continuous general, as well as medical, supervision and care. The creation of retirement facilities and old age homes, as well as other geriatric facilities, provides only a partial solution to the problems facing the geriatric population.
Typically, home care is carried out either by the patient's family or by nonprofessional help. The monitoring equipment at home care facilities is usually minimal or nonexistent, and the patient has to be transported to the doctor's office or other diagnostic facility to allow proper evaluation and treatment. Patient follow-up is done by means of home visits of nurses which are of sporadic nature, time consuming and generally very expensive. A visiting nurse can perform about 5-6 home visits per day. The visits have to be short and can usually not be carried out on a daily basis. Moreover, a visiting nurse program provides no facilities for continuous monitoring of the patient and thus no care, except in fortuitous circumstances, in times of emergency.